


[podfic] Lying, Waiting, or Dating? (this is not a multiple choice exam, it’s your life)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, Houston Aeros, Lies, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Queer Themes, canadian girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Do you now, or have you ever, had a girlfriend in Canada?00:53:21 :: Written byBestliars.
Relationships: Matt Hackett/Marco Scandella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Lying, Waiting, or Dating? (this is not a multiple choice exam, it’s your life)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lying, Waiting, or Dating? (this is not a multiple choice exam, it’s your life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782914) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpflyingwaitingordating):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ISBgom0mPIDfiz_rE_qJPqz_ej0IiVBc):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This cover was done for the “monochrome” square for the Cover Artist Bingo 2020. See [here](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/8491.html) for credits and notes.  
Thanks to Bestliars for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
None that I can think of, maybe some light drinking? Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
